White Cats, Deadly Charm
by pink-kiss-candy
Summary: It began with a white cat showing up at her door. Then, they turned the cat back to her human form, Amber. But, Amber still has no magic. So, Sabrina goes to Peru to get her a Heart Desire chip. However, this witch doesn't want magic. She wants the world.
1. Chapter 1: New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

It was a perfectly normal morning in West Bridge, Massachusetts. 24 year old Sabrina Spellman was doing her average routine; get up, eat breakfast, read a good book and do some work around her new household. Seems perfectly normal, right? Wrong. You see, Sabrina Spellman is not a normal woman at all…. She's a witch.

It all started on Sabrina when she was a teenager. She had been taken to live with her old eccentric aunts and she eventually discovered something extraordinary that would change her life forever; she had magical powers. Then, she had to learn about how to use her magic, what she could use it for and what she couldn't use it for, the Witches Council and the fact that her mother was a mortal and her father was a warlock. If that wasn't strange enough, she discovered that the black American shorthair cat her aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda had was a warlock named Salem Saberhagen that had attempted to take over the world and was now facing punishment for the deed by the Witches Council by being turned into a house cat for one hundred years with no magic powers, except for the ability to talk.

Sabrina and her childhood sweetheart Harvey were living together… as friends, but she could tell that there was something there stronger than friendship and something more was going to happen, she could feel it, with or without magic. Also, Salem had moved in with them because it turned out Harvey won some money at a bingo and now he could afford the more expensive cat foods.

And as usual, Salem wanted the most expensive food on the menu; Lizard Flakes.

"You know, I'm really happy Harvey and I are living together. Aaron wasn't my type at all" Sabrina said cheerfully, grabbing a bagel from the side of the kitchen table.

"Speaking of types, there's a certain type of food I'd like you to buy" Salem said, with a mischievous twinkle in his gold-green eyes. "No, Salem. I've told you a thousand times; I can't afford Lizard Flakes. I'm not spending 50 dollars a box for a pile of beef squares" she said, in a firm but gentle tone. "It's not 50 dollars… it's 60" he shot back, before realizing he made a mistake and breaking into his famous pitiful little sobbing.

All of a sudden, Sabrina heard a noise. It sounded like something was scratching at her door, like claws. She rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a tiny white kitten. The kitten had blue eyes and was barely starting to sprout whiskers, it looked only about eight weeks old and it meowed pitifully. "Awe, look at the little kitten. We have to take it in the house and give it some milk" Sabrina said, heading towards the kitchen for the milk carton. "Wait! We can't have another cat in this house! He could have germs or be a thief!" Salem commanded, springing into Sabrina's path.

"You're being paranoid, Salem. It's just a harmless little kitty cat, we can trust it. And if it has germs, I know a excellent vet" Sabrina said.

She picked up the little kitten and poured some milk into Salem's bowl... The cat began to drink up the milk greedily and splashed some drops of the liquid on the floor in appreciation. Salem eyed the cat strangely, and leaned in closer… and he thought he saw the innocent little kitten wink.

'


	2. Chapter 2: Snowball's Story And Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina The Teenage Witch.

"Are you sure Harvey doesn't mind having this kitten here?" Salem asked, rolling his eyes. "Salem... if you have a problem with our new pet, just talk to her. Maybe she's really nice and you'll get along" Sabrina encouraged. "I tried to talk to her, all she says is **Meow** and **hiss**" Salem protested. He leapt off her bed and trotted into another room.

Harvey was sitting down on the couch reading **Shiloh** when he heard a small meow. He turned around to see the small, white cat. "Aww... so cute" he said, and he tickled behind her ears. He picked her up and began to pet her, while she purred happily. "I see you've met Snowball" Sabrina said, entering the living room. "Snowball?. The little fluff-ball has a name now?" Salem asked sarcastically. Now that Harvey knew Sabrina's secret about being a witch and learned to accept it, Salem was allowed to talk in front of him... but not to anyone else.

"Whoa... someone's jealous" he said, his face wrinkling slightly. "I am not jealous!" Salem announced, then his eyes turned a vibrant pea green. "Oh, look. Now you've given yourself Jealous-tosis" Sabrina said, shaking her head. (AN: Jealous-tosis is a sickness that witches and warlocks get whenever they get incredibly jealous. Sabrina also got it in Season 4). Salem glared at the kitten. It seemed to be mocking him. "Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other" Sabrina said, getting up and heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm onto you, kitty" Salem said furiously glaring at the little animal. "Damn, you've got issues" said the white kitten.

Salem's eyes widened. "You talk?" he panicked. "Well, duh. Now that we've got that cleared up, why are you acting so wierd?" asked the kitten. "Well, let's see. You show up on my doorstep, steal my friends, drink my milk and make yourself at home like you've lived here forever" Salem said, hissing.

"Salem!. Are you bothering the kitten?" Sabrina said in the other room. "Uh, no" Salem lied. The kitten glared.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire" she said, laughing evilly at him. Sabrina came in the room. "Salem, was that you I heard cackling?" she asked. "No, it was Snowball!" he said, pointing to the kitten. Snowball had fallen asleep and was purring innocently on one of the couch cushions. She woke up and meowed sweetly. "Good morning" she said, her eyes twinkling. "You talk?" Sabrina asked. She was used to talking animals by now, but it was kind of strange that this kitten who had just turned up at her doorstep could talk. "Yes, I talk. I had a little **incident** with this big ugly warlock with a voice that sounded like he was constipated" the kitten said, her voice hardening. "Drell" Salem said immediately.

"But, why would he turn you into a cat?" asked Sabrina. "He thought I was trying to take over the universe, so he turned me into a cat" Snowball explained. "And, you weren't?" she said. "No, some evil-minded dictator was though" Snowball said, pointing her gaze knowingly at Salem. Sabrina returned the gaze. "What?" Salem asked innocently.

"If you don't mind, could you please tell us your story?. Then, we can go see Drell and he can turn you back into human form" Sabrina said. Snowball nodded and began her tale:

"It all started when I was a little girl. I was very naughty and loved causing trouble and playing pranks on other people, especially this one kid that bullied everyone else" Snowball explained. Salem laughed, that kid was one of his old childhood tormentors, he had to give Snowball credit for playing a mean trick on him. It was funny.

Snowball continued; "I put ICY HOT in his gym shorts and he had to go to the hospital, the Witches Council had a grudge against me ever since then. As I grew older, I began to realize what I was doing was mean and rotten, I felt horrible so I decided to stop playing hurtful jokes and start using my magic to help people. I moved to the Mortal Realm so I could help mortals whenever they needed me. Then one day, about thirty years ago, I was walking down the street to buy some champaigne for the New Year party we were going to have in a few hours. I was twenty one at the time, I believe. Finally allowed to drink and was ready to celebrate to my full extent. Anyway, I saw a group of people wearing dark robes and military uniforms. There was this one man leading them, he had black hair that looked like he had been dying it for a long time, tinted with gray and full of different colors and splotches of bald spots. He also had goldish-green eyes, I realized this must of been Salem Saberhagen and from the orders he was giving his troops, I knew he was going to have a invasion and try to attempt domination upon the mortals in the Mortal Realm. I tried to stop him, but he was too quick and too devious for me and he planted evidence that made me look like I had tried to take over the world. Although Salem got caught and turned into a cat, I was not punished for my deeds. Then one of the troops remembered I had been there and tried to make it look like I had helped them and had convinced Salem into trying to dominate the world. He made it look like it was my idea and Salem had been a manipulative pawn in my so-called "plan". So, I got turned into a cat as well... my punishment was two hundred years and Salem's punishment was one hundred years. I've been a cat ever since, and I've been looking for a place to stay. But every time I tell someone my story and they find out who I am, they abandon me and try to sell me off for money whenever things get desperate and they can't pay their rent". Salem was snoring contently, the story had zapped all excitement when Snowball quit being a prankster and tried to use her magic to be more helpful. Sabrina was still wide awake.

"You mean, one of the men helping Salem with his world domination made Drell think you had something to do with the plan?" she asked maturely. "That is correct, filthy ba-" she started to say, but Sabrina covered her mouth.

"There's no need for swearing Snowball, I know you're mad. But, cursing Salem won't help. In the morning, I'll try to get a hearing at the Witches Council and convince Drell that he made a mistake and we'll have you turned back into a human" Sabrina said, holding her hand onto her heart. "Do you promise?" Snowball asked, holding back tears.

"I promise" Sabrina said, smiling. She left the room to check on her oatmeal cookies. Only Salem saw the devilish smirk curling up on Snowball's demonic features. He shuddered. Did he imagine it all, or did Snowball look for a moment... evil?.


	3. Chapter 3: Human Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

"Where are we going?" asked Snowball. Sabrina picked her up off of the couch and headed upstairs up the staircase. "We're going to the Other Realm to talk to Drell" she said and they headed towards the closet. "I don't get it, it's just an old closet" Snowball said, glaring at the white door. "Not exactly" Sabrina said, stepping through the door and lightning was heard. The next thing she knew, she was in an old-fashioned office. Instead of it being stuffy and smelling of Clorox like it did the last time she had visited, the whole place had been completely transformed into a Hawaiian paradise. There was music playing. People were strumming on guitars. Two teenage girls were doing the limbo dance and the hula. Then, a stern looking woman entered the room. "QUIET!" she shouted. The music stopped playing and the girls stopped limbering. "Just because Drell has gone on vacation, doesn't mean you're on vacation too. Get back to work!" she commanded, zapping away all the Hawaiian stuff.

"Wow, she's nice" Salem said sarcastically. Sabrina approached the woman. "Excuse me, are you replacing Drell while he's on holiday?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes" she said grumpily, with an expression that said I-do-not-want-to-be-here-leave-me-alone. "Well, I have a complaint to make" she said, holding up Snowball. The woman's face pruned with disgust. "Eww, what an ugly cat" she said. "I beg your pardon!" Snowball snapped. "I think my friend Snowball was turned into a cat for no reason" Sabrina explained. "Impossible, everyone who is turned into an animal by the council has a perfectly good reason for it… well except for this one time we turned William Shakespeare into a ferret" she said, giggling nervously.

"But… Snowball wasn't attempting world domination. She was trying to stop Salem Saberhagen" Sabrina replied. "Well, she was turned into a cat and she can't be turned back until her two hundred year punishment ends" said the woman. "But… I was innocent" Snowball said, shedding tiny kitten tears. The woman stared in sympathy. "Well, you'll have to prove you're innocent. Tell me what really happened" she said, softening her usual cold, snappy tone.

_**2 hours later…**_

"And, that's what happened" Snowball said. The woman was wiping tears. The entire office was drenched in water. "Oh please" Salem said, disgusted. "Well… if you really are innocent, I'll gladly turn you back into human form" she said. She pointed at Snowball. A whoosh and a whirl of magical sparkles surrounded Snowball and the tiny white kitten began to enlarge, then it began to grow taller and taller. Then, it stopped.

Where the kitten had once stood was a young girl. She had sandy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in thirty years (and that was true) and she was wearing a Kelly-green T-shirt and purple shorts. Her eyes were hazel and she wore red sneakers that looked _very_ dirty. All in all, she looked like a perfectly normal sixteen year old girl. "But… I was twenty one when I was transformed" said Snowball. "Well, we cut you five years. And… what was your human name, Snowball?" asked the woman. Snowball smiled deviously, then it transformed into her usual caring grin. "You can call me Amber" she replied. "Now that you're a teenager, you'll have to start going to high school. I'll enroll you into West Bridge High as a freshman" said the woman, turning to Amber. "This is great Amber, now you can start living your life as a normal girl" said Sabrina, pulling her into a friendly embrace. Amber returned the gesture, but Salem only returned it with a glare. "Salem, you need to lighten up. Amber's our friend and now she's a normal girl again" Sabrina said cheerfully. "I don't know. There's something about her I find suspicious. If you could read auras, you'd know what I'm talking about" Salem snapped. "What about aura's?" Sabrina asked, her forehead scrunching up. "This girl has a strong aura, it reeks of darkness" Salem declared.  
"But Amber isn't evil" Sabrina protested. "I'm just telling you what I know. And, I know for a fact that this Amber girl is pure evil in human form!" Salem shouted.

AN: Is Salem right about Amber? Is she really as innocent as she seems? Or, is Salem paranoid and is Sabrina right?


	4. Chapter 4: False Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

For the first week Amber had her new human transformation, everything was going perfect. Sabrina had returned to her normal life with Salem and Harvey. Salem continued to moan about things that he considered "important" that other people found disturbing and Harvey had spent nearly 2,000 dollars on something he wouldn't tell Sabrina and Salem about.

It all started when Harvey bought the movie _The Notebook_. For forty minutes, they were sitting very close together. When Noah asked Allie to picture the rest of her life with him, Sabrina felt something deep inside her perk up. Harvey was holding her hand and she felt hot and sweaty. She blushed intensely and her heart was doing handstands. "You know, I used to feel a bit like Allie" Sabrina said, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah… how so?" asked Harvey. "Well, we both had love issues… and she wasn't so sure how she felt" Sabrina replied, gulping. She could tell there was something more to this little movie night than nests the eye. "Sabrina… how do you feel about US?" Harvey pondered. "Well, we're really close. We've been friends for eight years and we've gone out many times, and broken each other's hearts many times. We've gone through so much and we had to keep secrets from each other, fight for each other, go through tests to prove our faithfulness and nearly wound up with completely different people. So, we've been through a lot together" Sabrina explained, recalling the memories of her teenage years. "But, what exactly does it mean?" Harvey asked, turning towards her and getting a bit closer. Alarm bells rang off in her head. "I didn't really know how to say this… and I've never said this to anyone before, but… I've always loved you. And, I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me" Harvey said, getting a more serious tone. Sabrina gasped; she had always known there was something deep inside that was more than friendship. No friendship was as strong as theirs, she had always known Harvey had strong feelings for her, but she had never imagined he'd have the courage to do something like this. "Are you proposing to me?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. He nodded. "Yes… yes, I am" he said, and they pulled into a passionate kiss.

Salem watched the moment from the staircase above the couch. "Wow, sappy much?" he asked sarcastically, chuckling to himself.

Amber sat on the couch doing her homework. "How are you?" asked Sabrina. "Good… except this one kid named Jake Chestler is a complete and total jerk" Amber replied. Sabrina couldn't help but cringe at that remark. That last name was a real smash to the heart; she still hadn't forgotten the cruel insults that had been flung at her from Libby Chestler's mouth. "Well; like mother, like son" Sabrina joked. "You know… I may be human now, but I don't have my magical powers back" said Amber, sighing. Sabrina frowned. "What? But, that doesn't make any sense; you should be loaded with magic" she said, bending down a bit more. "Well, I don't. If only I had one of those Heart's Desire chips that could give you your greatest desire" she said dramatically. "If you want, I'll search one out for you" Sabrina offered. Amber brightened. "Really? But why would you help me?" Amber asked, holding her hand onto her heart. "Because… we're friends and friends help each other out" Sabrina replied, smiling. Amber smiled and stretched out her hands to pull her into a hug. "Um… we don't have to hug every time we have a cheesy moment" Sabrina said, wincing. "Oh, sorry" Amber said, blushing and taking back her slightly embarrassing gesture.

Amber waited until Sabrina was out of sight, then she zapped herself a bagel. The truth was, Amber still had her magic, but she didn't have enough. In fact, Amber wasn't going to use the Heart Desire chip to get her magical powers back; she had something else in her mind, something more, much more.

Sabrina was just a pawn. In fact, Amber had no intention in being her _friend_. But, she did have the intention of making her a _slave._


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Kisses And WitchCraft

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch. But, I do own Amber.

If you don't hate Amber yet, you will by the end of this chapter.

Sabrina dove through her closet, throwing clothes and dresses everywhere. There had to be a Heart's Desire chip somewhere to help Amber. The worse thing that could possibly happen to a witch besides being turned into an animal for taking over the world would have to be being a witch with no magical powers. "There has to be some way to find one of those chips" Sabrina muttered, Salem hopped off her bed. "Why are you so determined to find one?" Salem asked, licking his lips slightly. "Amber may be human, but she doesn't have any magical powers. If I can get her one of the chips, she can wish she has her magic back and then she can live a happy, normal life" Sabrina explained, frowning at the thought of Amber's suffering. Little did Sabrina know Amber was not suffering at all.

Back in the kitchen, Amber was searching for the magical book. "That bimbo blonde will _never_ find a chip, I have to find out where they keep that stupid book" she muttered, throwing pots and flinging pans all over the room. Harvey was walking by at the time and he got hit by a frying pan she had just tossed out of the cupboard. "Hey, that hurt!" he shouted, startled. Amber turned around and resumed her usual sweet, innocent demeanor. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harvey. Are you alright?" asked Amber, holding her hand onto her heart. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why are you throwing things everywhere?" Harvey replied, slightly shaken by the blow his head had just overcome. "Oh, just searching for something" she said, twirling a sandy lock of hair over her thumb seductively. Harvey went in a trance-like state for a second, then recovered and snapped out of it. "Um, I think Sabrina keeps it in her bedroom, but I'm not really sure" he said, frowning. "Oh, you look so cute when you do that" she said, giggling girlishly then winking and grabbing him. She kissed him slyly on the cheeks. Harvey turned bright red; Amber had kissed him. It wasn't on the lips, but how would Sabrina feel if she knew?.

Sabrina flipped out the magical book and turned quickly looking for a chapter on Heart Desire chips. She found four pages dedicated to it, but it didn't say where she could find one. "There's only one thing I can do, I'll have to ask my dad" she said, sighing. It was slightly annoying that her father was stuck in a book. Sometimes he was, sometimes he wasn't. It constantly changed direction and it was very hard to keep up when he was going to be there and when he wasn't. Sabrina found the page embroidered _EDWARD SPELLMAN_ and saw the slightly aging face of her father.

"Oh, hello Sabrina. My, you look so mortal. Are you spending too much time with your mortal friends again?" asked Edward. Sabrina shook her head. "That's kind of prejiduced of you, you know. Anyway, I need you because I have a witch with no magical powers and she desperately wants them back. Could you by any chance tell me where I can find a Heart Desire chip?" Sabrina asked, melting into her old sixteen year old innocence she once pocessed as a fresh-faced teenager. Edward's heart melted. "Actually, I think I remember something... there was once a warlock living on top of a mountain in Peru that had one, he collected them as a hobby. I'm not so sure he still has them, but I heard he never used them because they were too special and valuable" Edward explained. "But, he might not want to give it up. Heart Desire chips are very difficult to aquire" he continued. "That's okay, I have to give it a try. Amber's my friend and I'm going to help her" Sabrina said determinedly. Edward beamed. "Spoken like a true Spellman"

"Bye everyone, I'm off to Peru" Sabrina said, calling out to Harvey. "Wait! Sabrina!" Harvey called out, rushing after her. "Are you sure you want to go through all this trouble?" Harvey asked, a tad frazzled. "Harvey, I have to help her. I know this may sound really cheesy, but if someone needs your help, a Spellman will always try their best to help someone out. It's like the way of the family, and I'm not going to let Amber down. She spent thirty years as a cat waiting for this moment, and I'm going to do all I can in my power to get her one of those Heart Desire chips" Sabrina declared bravely. Harvey stared at her. "You are such a noble person, and you're a wonderful friend" he said, pulling closer into a soft, gentle kiss. They pulled their lips apart, then hugged. "I'll be back soon" Sabrina said, smiling then she pointed her finger at herself and whispered a spell. Then, she disappeared in a shower of magical sparkles.

Amber watched Sabrina go. What a naive fool. She couldn't believe the Spellman brat was going through so much trouble to help someone who didn't even like her and didn't even need her help!. What a **_LOSER._**

"So, I heard you lost your magic" said Harvey, sitting on the couch next to Amber. Amber turned to him, her face darkening. "Do you really think I lost my magic, foolish mortal?" she asked, her usual innocent tone growing into a demonic voice. "Well, Sabrina said..." Harvey protested, but his voice trailed off. "Sabrina?"Amber asked, laughing sadistically and pulling Harvey even closer to her. There was barely any space left between them. Amber's cool breath hit Harvey in the face, his heart pounded wildly and he felt himself start to go breathless. "Sabrina is a naive fool. She actually believed I wanted to be her friend. Sabrina Spellman is not my friend, she never was and she never will be" Amber said coldly and grabbed Harvey's face and pulled it super tightly and gave him a deep, steaming passionate kiss. Harvey tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. All he could do was squirm and struggle as Amber watched with cruel lust and devilish pleasure. She tried to slide her tongue into his mouth to add more depth, but Harvey refused. Then; he gave in. He opened his mouth a little wider and Amber got her way. Harvey returned the kiss for two seconds... then bit down on her tongue **_hard!._** Gore spurted from her tongue and Harvey could taste the metallic texture of blood in his mouth. His lip was cut from the force of the kiss, but he didn't care. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You little slut" Harvey said, panting. He was breathless from the kiss and he started breathing slowly and heavily. He finally regained his composure and he ran to the kitchen. Amber followed. Harvey grabbed a long knife and held it out in front of him. "Stay away from me, and leave Sabrina alone" he said, his voice deeping trying to sound braver than he felt. For a minute, his eyes flashed an angry shade of violent devil red. "Hmm, your dark side is growing stronger... be my boyfriend Harvey. You don't need to be with that loser Spellman" Amber said cooly, smirking like Libby Chessler once did. "Now, I know what Sabrina meant when she said Libby wasn't nice. You're like a clone of her, you're vile and ugly and cruel" he said, coming closer. "If you attack me, I'll kill Sabrina" Amber said, her hair whipping around like Medusa snakes. Her eyes glowed a venomous green and she smirked, laughing evilly. "No, you can't! I won't let you!" Harvey said, tears emerging from his eyes. "You can't stop me, you're just a mortal. You don't have any magical powers at all do you, little man?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She chuckled, Harvey felt a wave of hatred hit him. He had never felt this feeling before; for the first time in his life, Harvey Krinkle felt hate. He hated Amber, he hated her for what she had done to him. He hated her for what she was going to do to Sabrina. Most of all, he hated himself for not suspecting anything and for being such a horrible boyfriend when he first found out Sabrina was a witch.

Amber zapped herself away, laughing insanely. Harvey tossed the knife at her, hoping he could strike her. He missed. He rushed up to Sabrina's room. "Salem! Can you zap me to Peru?" he demanded, panting heavily. "Hold up, pretty-boy. I don't have any magical powers" Salem said, snickering. "This is serious. I have to get to Sabrina right away!" Harvey said, then he poured out the whole story about Amber. "I knew that girl was trouble! We have to get to Sabrina right away!" Salem said, panicking. His gold-green eyes doubled in size. "But, I'm not a witch. If I take the mortal way, I'll never get there in time" Harvey said, frowning. He was beginning to lose all hope for his chance of Sabrina making it home alive before Amber got to her. Then, he remembered something. "We have to go see the Witches Council" Harvey ordered. "You can't, you're a mortal and they hate me!" Salem said, sobbing pathetically.

"We have no choice; there's only one way I can get to Peru in time. But, we can't turn you into a human because they don't trust you. So, there's only one way" Harvey said, his head lowering. Salem's eyes widened. "How?"

"I never thought this could ever happen. But, I have to become a witch".


	6. Chapter 6: Amber's Story: The REAL one

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Salem stared at him, then he burst out laughing. "YOU? A witch? That's rich!" he said, trying to stifle his cackling. Harvey frowned. "What's so funny about that?" he asked. Salem gasped for breath. "The Witches Council doesn't turn mortals into witches, and if they did, they wouldn't pick the most common one alive" Salem said, giggling. Harvey crossed his arms over his sweather. "Listen, Salem. I don't know much about magic, I'm a pretty ordinary person. I had a girlfriend for five years and never even suspected magic at all. When I found out she was a witch, I left her. Then, I saved her from that other guy. I proposed to her and we're going to get married. All I know is that I love Sabrina and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, even if it means sacraficing my mortality" Harvey explained.

"Is the cheesy speech over yet?" Salem yawned. "Yes" Harvey said, inhaling. He had lost all breath. "Fine, fine. We'll go to the Other Realm but I can't guarentee they'll turn you into a witch" Salem said, sighing and leaping off of the bed and heading towards the linen closet. Harvey followed, Salem kicked the door and it burst open and they stepped through followed by the usual bolt of lightning. There was a rush of colorful rainbow sparkles, encircling Harvey and he felt white hot pain flowing through his veins. He felt like a vampire was sucking out all of his blood. Salem was perfectly calm. "How can you stand it?" Harvey yelled, grunting in pain. "Oh, it only hurts mortals. I told you it wouldn't be easy" Salem said calmly. Harvey felt like his head was blowing up, his heart was going to explode. But, he kept his ground.

They entered what looked like a normal office. Then, from out of nowhere, **Living La Vida Loca** started playing out of nowhere and they were in what looked like a Spanish country. There was jazz music playing everywhere, people talking in strange languages and belly-dancers that looked like they had originated in Arab. Harvey gasped at the sight. "Whoa, I had no idea an office could be so fun" he said, smiling. Salem frowned. "Oh please, wait until the head of the council sees this" Salem said sadistically. All of a sudden, a large man wearing glasses and stringy black hair stepped out. He looked overweight. "Okay, enough parties! I'm back, now back to work" he commanded. He had this powerful aura about him, it was very charismatic. Everyone got back to work immediately and the Spanish theme disappeared.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Harvey asked, turning to the large warlock. "Magic, isn't it obvious?" asked the warlock. "Oh by the way, who are you?" Harvey said. "Drell, head of the Witches Council. Who are you?" Drell replied. "Harvey, Harvey Krinkle. Sabrina Spellman's fiancee" Harvey introdouced, sticking out his hand so Drell could shake it. Drell didn't return the friendly gesture and Harvey frowned sadly. "Sabrina Spellman? That name rings a bell. Is she still a half-witch with a Quizmaker?" asked Drell cynically. "Uh, no. No Quizmaker" said Harvey. "Oh, is she solving her family secret and being pushed into a volcano?" Drell retorted. "Uh, no. No family secret" Harvey answered.

"Oh, is it possible she's still tutoring Dreama, the beginner witch?" asked Drell. "Dreama's not a beginner witch anymore, she's got her license now. And, Sabrina finished the tutoring" Harvey said, smiling with pride.

"You mean she's actually a full-witch now?" Drell asked. "Well, she's twenty four and she got her license at eighteen. So, you could say yes" Harvey said, beaming. Sabrina had come a long way since sweet sixteen.

"Wait, she turned 24? Where has the time gone? Last time I saw her, she was just 16" Drell said, a little ticked off at the thought. He had never really thought that Sabrina would of accomplished every task the council put out for half-mortals. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about something. I want to become a witch" Harvey replied. "Warlock" Drell corrected. "Whatever, _warlock_. Sabrina is in danger and I need to help her" said Harvey. "How come you can't just help her the way you are?" Drell asked suspiciously. "Because, she's in Peru and if I take the plane, I'll never get there in time to save her from Amber" said Harvey. "Amber, that name rings a bell. But, she was turned into a cat thirty years ago, two days after Salem Saberhagen. She's supposed to have one hundred and seventy years left to her punishment, taking over the universe is a big deal" Drell said. Harvey's heart almost stopped, he almost had a heart attack. "Taking over the UNIVERSE? She told us she was turned into a cat because one of Salem's minions told you that Salem was a pawn in her plan and lied about her to the Witches Council so she'd be punished for being there" Harvey explained. Drell laughed loudly at the thought. "Is that what she told you? She always was a flirtatious liar, that girl. Amber wasn't as innocent as you think she was, she never wanted to help others and use her magic to help mortals. She was a selfish, spoiled brat. Let me tell you the real story" Drell said, clearing his raspy throat.

"Amber O'Grady (that's her full name) was born to be bad. Some mortals are born to be wild. But, Amber O'Grady was born to be bad. Even when she was a toddler, she was a bad apple. She always liked to play tricks on her mother. One day, her mother took her to see the volcano. She knew it was dangerous, but she never suspected anything wierd was going to happen. It cost her her life. Amber was always very strong for her age. She was only three years old when she pushed her mother into the pit of lava and stole her life. Delilah O'Grady was a perfectly normal witch; sweet, kind and very beautiful. She always wanted to help others with her magic, but Amber took it all away from her. Delilah had planned to find a way to use magic to save the rainforest, end world hunger and bring world peace to the planet. Unfortanately, her plans were also burnt up in the lava of the volcano" Drell said, lowering his head.

"Now, on to her father. Rupert O'Grady always did all he could to make a difference in the world. He had a certain obsession with mortals and he decided to move to the mortal realm so he could get away from the memory of his dead wife and find someone else that could help ease the hurt of the painful loss. He moved to the mortal realm and decided to get married again and raise a family. He also took up a job as a highschool teacher. He taught at Westbridge High for four long years, then he met another young woman. She resembled Delilah strongly and his old feelings for Delilah returned in Sharon Young. They got married and soon Sharon was pregnant. The baby was due in six months when they discovered it and they were going to name it Delilah in respect for Delilah O'Grady. Amber had turned nine, but she kept being her naughty old self. Over the past six years of her mom's death, she continued to play awful pranks on her schoolmates. She played the worse tricks on mortals, she despised mortals and always saved the meanest things she cooked up in her foul, evil mind for them. She hated her father for marrying a mortal and she hated Sharon for tainting their pure bloodline of full-witches. The baby was definately going to be half-witch because of Sharon's so-called "bad blood" in her side of the family. So, Amber did what she thought she needed to do; she killed the baby. Sharon was cooking spaghetti for her future family and she turned to Amber asking if she liked some".

_FLASHBACK:_

_Nine year old Amber was sitting in her chair, glowering at the spaghetti she was going to have to eat. In her mind, that food was none the less of poison. A mortal cooked it, and everything a mortal touched in her book was trash. She refused to eat mortal trash. Sharon turned to Amber, smiling brightly. "Would you like some spaghetti?" she asked, holding out the pot of pasta for her. Amber glared at her and her eyes turned furious fuschia. Her voice turned demonic and she growled; "I don't want your fucking crap". Sharon gasped at Amber's language. "Young lady, go to your room!" she ordered, pointing to the door that led to Amber's room. Amber smirked evilly._

_Then, she got a innocent smile and said in her best baby voice; "I'm so sorry, Mommy. Can I hug you?" she asked, pulling her arms out for a bear hug. Sharon got closer and embraced the rotten, evil child in her arms. She didn't see Amber's smirk. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed Sharon in the heart, hit her in the head with the pot of pasta, knocking her unconcious. Then, she kicked her straight in the womb, where the unborn child was growing inside her. Sharon laid there for forty minutes before Rupert came home from work and found her brutally murdered in cold blood. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, her head had been completely demolished, she had suffered a stroke and a heart attack at the same time, she had a concussion, she was unconcious, the skull was cracked and the baby had died. Also, her heart had been ripped out and was still pumping dark blood all over the once clean kitchen floor. And right next to the gruesome murder scene, young Amber was coloring a picture, looking as sweet and innocent as your average nine year old girl. Rupert called 911 and it was declared Sharon was dead, along with her future daughter Delilah. Rupert cried over the loss of his future wife and unborn child._

Harvey felt sick, he had kissed that awful murderer. Not intentionally, but Amber had laid her dirty, disgusting murderer lips on his cheek and lips. He thought he was going to throw up, but he held down the waves of nausea.

"Did they arrest Amber for murder?" asked Harvey, tears welling up for the death of Sharon Young and the unborn baby. Drell shook his head sadly and frowned. "No, they figured Amber was sleeping and someone broke into the house. They arrested Sharon's father because he had abused her as a teenager and figured he was angry at her for marrying someone they never really met. Later, Rupert comitted suicide on Amber's tenth birthday. Amber laughed hysterically at all three funerals, she enjoyed the suffering and pain on people's faces. She loved the smell and feel of death, she loved death. All through middle school and high school, she continued this awful pattern. Killing mortals, breaking people's hearts and destroying their souls. She ruined friendships, tainted relationships and betrayed everyone that got close to her. She didn't want any friends, she wanted to hurt them all and she didn't care if they knew. "She didn't care about anyone, but herself. She became fascinated with the occult, worshipped Salem Saberhagen and she made everyone believe she was a sweet, innocent Pilgrim girl. To her teachers and fellow students; Amber O'Grady was a perfect mortal girl. She was sweet, kind, helpful and a Christain. She went to church every day and made it look like she was praying to God and Jesus, but she secretly prayed to Satan all the time. Everyone thought Amber was perfect and couldn't make a mistake. She was flawless, she was wonderful. She was beautiful, she was student council president. She was queen bee, she was the most popular kid in school. She got straight A's, she joined the cheerleading squad. She made the Honor Roll, she was prom queen. She had a happy, healthy loving boyfriend that she evantually got engaged to in their senior year, before he died in a car accident. Then one day, she decided she wanted to destroy everyone and everything. She was going to take over the universe, then blow it up. Thankfully, we stopped her and she was turned into a cat for 200 years. It should of been even more though. I truly despise that girl, she's pure evil. She doesn't care about anyone, she hates everyone" Drell explained.

Harvey ran to the bathroom and puked. He couldn't believe that sweet, innocent kitten they had taken in at the doorstep was a cold-blooded, conniving, manipulative dark-hearted murderer that killed, hurt and destroyed so many innocent people. Drell took a glass of water and sipped it, his throat was dry from all the talking.

"Now, Harvey. Before I turn you into a warlock, you have to go through three intense tests. They'll test you psychically, emotionally and mentally. Are you ready?" Drell paused dramatically. Harvey nodded. "I'm ready".


	7. Chapter 7: The First Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina The Teenage Witch.

Drell led Harvey to a large door with red sequins and a golden doorknob. Harvey frowned at the over-decorated door. "Wow... you really like color" he said. "Now, step through the door and the first test will begin" Drell said, giving him a slight push towards the door. He turned the knob and entered the room. Suddenly, he felt like someone had ripped his heart out and doused it in Tobasco sauce then put it back inside him. He was in hot, intense burning pain and he tried to stifle his yells for help. He couldn't have Drell think he couldn't handle pain, he'd never pass the test. He braced himself for a landing, but landed softly on the floors of a building. He turned around to see he was in Westbridge High.

Everything looked exactly the way it did eight years ago. Harvey turned around and heard the bell for lunch ring and students began to pour out of their homerooms. Harvey was shocked to see; himself!. He was walking right towards himself with Sabrina and their old friend Jenny. But, they didn't look the same age as they were now. They looked sixteen again. Jenny hadn't gone to boarding school yet. Harvey watched himself head to a locker, and saw his fiancee chat away with Jenny. All of a sudden, a group of cheerleaders wearing green and white uniforms walked by, including their captain Libby Chessler. She had a small smirk on her face and headed toward Jenny. "Nice outfit, where'd you get it? A dumpster?" she said, snickering. Cee Cee and Jill laughed in unison and tossed their hair back. Sabrina stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone, Libby" she said, frowning. Libby directed her attention to Sabrina. "Mind your own business...freak" she said in a mocking tone. Then, they left. Harvey then saw himself emerge from where he had wandered off to and Libby put on a fake smile. "Hi, Harvey" she said sweetly and kept walking. Harvey returned the friendly hello and smiled at Sabrina. "See?. She's nice" he said. Now, Harvey knew why Sabrina said Libby was not a nice person. He felt so stupid; why didn't he see it before?. For a minute, Libby had actually seemed a little like Amber.

Then, Harvey dashed out of sight. He couldn't let his sixteen year old self see him. Sixteen year old Harvey didn't know about magic yet; what would happen to Sabrina if his younger self saw the older him?. Nothing good obviously.

Harvey hid inside Mr.Pool's old science classroom. A seventeen year old black boy was holding his head in his hands. "What's the matter?" Harvey asked, peering down at the boy. "Harvey, don't you remember?. We have a science test today and Mr.Pool never warned us. He just announced it on the intercom like, two hours ago. Now, we have no time to study and if we don't get at least a B+ we can't stay on the team" the boy said, frowning. Harvey didn't remember this happening when he was sixteen, but he had to go along with it and play along. Then, he noticed something strange. The boy had treated him like he was a _student_, Harvey was now an _adult_. Why did he look like a highschooler to the boy?. Then, it hit him. He had been transformed so mortals could see him as a highschooler. He decided to take to his new role and act out the part. "Oh, I forgot about it. But, I'm sure you'll ace it... um?" Harvey asked, pondering his memory trying to remember the guy's name. "Johnson" the boy corrected, smiling nervously. Harvey nodded dumbly.

Lunch hour ended, Harvey sat next to Sabrina and Jenny and acted completely normal. He noticed a lot of things he never noticed before about Sabrina; she was full of hope and her aura... he never could see her aura before, but it was full of light magic. He was seeing her in a new light, with new eyes. It felt amazing. Then, he headed towards science class. He clenched his pen nervously and squeezed it. It left a stain, flaming red ink dripped from the red stump of a pen. He wrote his name messily; **_Harvey Krinkle_**. Stupid pen. He stared at the first question.

**_What is the process in which plants get their food?._** That was easy, he wrote photosynthesis. But, the questions got harder. **_ What is the purpose of the vacuoles?._** Harvey had done a project on the animal cell and he had wrote 7 pages of information on the nucleus and cell membrane, but he had learned nothing about vacuoles. He turned towards Gordy, the school nerd. Gordy was the smartest kid in school and he got straight A's all the time. But, Libby also picked on him mercilessly. Normally, Harvey couldn't cheat because he didn't have the right flexibility to turn towards someone's paper and not be caught. Fortanately, the situation was entirely different if he had magical powers.

If he could turn his head just right and cast a invisibility spell on himself, he would be able to see the answers clear as day. Then, he could get an A on the test and not get kicked off the team. But... that wasn't right, was it?.

**_Do it_** said a voice inside his head. _I can't. It wouldn't be fair, it's not right to cheat _Harvey argued with the inner darkness inside himself. **_Do it. If you were the genious, Gordy would copy off you_** the second voice protested.

Harvey tried to fight down his dark side. He knew that was a lie; Gordy was no cheater and neither was Harvey Krinkle.

_No, I'm not going to abuse my magic to cheat on a test. It wouldn't be fair for everyone else who earned an A. I'm just cheating myself if I do this_ Harvey admonished, and he began racking his brain to remember something about vacuoles. Precisely 50 minutes later, Harvey had completed the test and hadn't cheated off anyone at all. Mr.Pool handed the test back and in sunlight, the paper reflected a spiky black **A+**. He had got a perfect score honestly.

All of a sudden, the alternate universe highschool subsided and Harvey found himself back in Drell's office. Drell stroked his hand through his forehead, shining with sweat. Harvey grimaced in disgust. "Sorry. Anyway, you passed" he said, smiling. "What's my next test?" asked Harvey, his face darkening. He hadn't really enjoyed learning the truth about his former admirer, Libby. Drell snapped a big chunk of chocolate off a huge chocolate bar. "Rules say, I have to give you this before you take the next test" he said, throwing the chocolate at him like it was a venomous snake.

Harvey chomped on the chocolate and chewed vigorously, then he gagged on it. "Yuck!" he said, spitting out the wet chunks of brown goop. "That's the worse thing I ever tasted" he grumbled. "That's because it wasn't chocolate, it was X-lax" Drell said, laughing nervously. Harvey made a gagging motion and dashed to the bathroom, vomiting violently and hearing exaggerated flushing noises.


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Harvey spat out the last piece of brown glop and coughed hoarsely. "Sorry, tradition" Drell replied, shaking his head. Harvey glared at him for a split-second, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Are there any other _traditions_ I should know about?" asked Harvey cautiously. "No… except that you can't wear white after Labor Day" Drell said, laughing. "Ha-ha" Harvey replied sarcastically. A new door opened, a lime green one this time. Harvey stepped through the door and braced himself for extreme pain. To his surprise, it wasn't as strong as before. Yes, it hurt like he had been stung like a bee. But the first time he walked through a enchanted door it felt like he had been shot, stabbed, poisoned and was being slowly tortured all at the same time while people laughed at him and mocked at his pain of being a mortal. This was pure cake.

Like the last time, Harvey was at school. But… this time, he wasn't a high-schooler. He looked down at himself and was shocked to see; he had turned back to a five year old!. He was wearing his old orange kangaroo T-shirt that he had puked on back in the second grade, and then stopped wearing because it still smelt of vomit. His shoes were brick red and dirty, reeking of mud and twigs and the slight aroma of dog waste. He grimaced at the smell; for some strange reason, he felt very dirty himself. His clothes were stupid, his shoes smelt of dander and he felt like a complete and total loser. Luckily, this was kindergarten and nobody in kindergarten cared about how you looked. Or so he thought.

"Hey, look at the kid with the geeky clothes!" yelled a boy. "I'm not a geek!" Harvey protested, and then he tripped on his loose shoelace and fell flat on his face. He heard the sound of smashing glass and whirled around to reveal broken glasses. Wait… _glasses._ Harvey had never worn glasses; his eyesight was a perfect 20/20. Why did his five year old self have poor vision?. He clearly remembered what he had looked like when he was five, and he did not wear glasses. He picked them up and slid them on, and then they fell on his nose. _Great, just great. I go back to being a kindergartener and everyone thinks I'm a nerd. Since when do children care about that kind of stuff? This is going to be an awful day._ All of a sudden, Harvey felt a tickle in his finger, tempting him. He pointed at the glasses and they were immediately repaired. His five year old self had magic! He headed towards his old classroom. "Hello, who are you?" asked the middle-aged woman sitting near the desk. "Harvey Krinkle" he struggled to say, he couldn't believe how babyish his voice sounded. The teacher on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. She seemed perfectly used to it. He sat down on his old desk and felt like someone was burning into his soul. Then he saw a boy. He had dark skin, brown eyes and was blowing a huge bubble gum bubble. He popped it with his small white baby teeth and bubble gum juice stroked down his chin. He growled at Harvey and he immediately turned away. Great, he had found himself a bully. "I know; I'll just be nice to him. Then, maybe he won't bother me" Harvey said to himself. He turned around back to face the boy. "Hi, I'm Harvey. What's your name?" he asked, offering his hand in a friendly gesture, smiling. The boy didn't smile back and pushed his hand away. "Two words; piss off" he snarled, and then punched Harvey in the nose. Blood streamed down his nostril and his glasses were broken again. He felt the strange urge to cry like he was three. "Leave me alone" he said in his pathetic kindergarten voice. "No, I don't like you. And, I'm not scared of you…_geek_" said the kid, then he turned around and started talking to another boy. He felt embarrassed; he felt his cheeks turning red. He had never been bullied before. He was so good-natured, people usually had very nice things to say about him and they were usually very friendly to him because Harvey was very friendly to them. But, this kid had straight up refused his friendship… and the teacher hadn't intervened at all. Was she blind?

"Miss…" Harvey started to say, but then he remembered he didn't know her name. He looked at her desk; MISS HARRIS.

"Miss Harris, he punched me and broke my glasses!" Harvey whined. Miss Harris stood up and saw Harvey's nosebleed, growing worse by the minute and then she returned to her work, as if nothing had even happened. "Miss, my nose is bleeding. It's starting to really hurt… help me, please" Harvey pleaded, begging. He felt like he was going to cry. Normally, he didn't cry if someone ignored him. But… five years old Harvey wasn't as thick-skinned as Harvey the grown up. "Are you deaf? I need help!" he said, protesting. The flow of the blood was increasing and growing stronger and redder. He felt like his nose was going to explode from the pressure building up. He coughed, he was even coughing blood! "TEACHER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The frazzled teacher dropped her coffee, sloshing it all over her desk and spilling it all over her term papers and in her hair. "Young man, go to the principal's office. You've earned yourself a week's detention". Harvey's jaw dropped. He had just been standing up for himself and now he had detention. What kind of school was this? They were going to let the bully off scot-free and Harvey got detention for trying to tell the teacher his nose was bleeding. This was completely and totally unfair in his eyes, and he had very good eyes despite having glasses. He knocked on the door of the principal's office and a gruff voice snarled "Come in". He was immediately reminded of the voice of Darth

Vader. He walked into the room and sat in the mocha brown chair. "What seems to be the problem, young man?" the principal asked, his face darkening. He looked like he had mixed DNA with Uncle Fester from the Adam's Family and the Sasquatch. Harvey pursed his lips in disgust, but kept his calm and cool.

"I have detention" Harvey moaned. The principal didn't soften, he just hardened. "And, why would that be?" he said, muttering words that would make a sailor blush. If Harvey hadn't been a twenty four year old in a five year old body, he probably would have told the guy off for using such language in front of a small child. "I was trying to make friends, and the kid punched me and broke my glasses and made fun of my clothes and now I have a nosebleed, broken glasses and my clothes smell of puke. I tried to tell my teacher, but she wouldn't answer me. She just looked at me as if nothing was wrong; it was like she saw right through me. She just ignored me, so I yelled at her and she sent me here. I was just trying to stand up for myself, this is completely unfair" Harvey explained. The principal smiled at him; there was something familiar about that smile. He smiled like… Drell.

"Did you use magic on him?" asked the principal. "No, I… wait, how'd you know about magic?" asked Harvey, getting suspicious. The principal laughed and snapped out of his disguise, revealing him to be Drell. Harvey nearly had a heart-attack, he had been through all that and it was all just a _TEST!_

"I can't believe this" Harvey said, shaking his head. "Congratulations, Harvey. You passed" Drell said, shaking Harvey's hand. "But… what was the test?" Harvey asked. "That bully practically tortured you the whole time you knew him. I bet he was the nastiest five years old you ever had the pleasure of meeting, right?" Drell asked, knowingly. "Yep, sure was" Harvey said, still in shock this was a trick. "Well, the test was not to use magic to harm him. I'm sure you wanted to, but you resisted the urge to use your power for evil" Drell explained. That made sense. "So… how many more tests?" asked Harvey. Drell held up a finger. "One more, just one"


	9. Chapter 9: Final Test And Big Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch. This is the second final chapter in this story, please enjoy. At least… those who took the time to read it, please enjoy. This hasn't been one of my more successful stories. But… if you like Yu-gi-oh, I encourage you to take a look at my stories in that category. If you like them, I am happy I found a fan in you. If you don't, please offer constructive criticism and help me become a better writer. Don't flame me and tell me they're horrible. Tell me why.

**THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Harvey stumbled through the third and final door. He was shocked to find himself in the general hero attire of the middle Ages; he was dressed in a knight's suit of armor, with a long, large pointy mace. "Okay… this is new" he said, trying to pull himself up after falling onto the sunny-dirt path of what used to be West Bridge. All of a sudden, a large roar shook from the heavens. The billowing golden skies turned a dark dingy gray and Harvey turned around to come face-to-face with a huge blood-red dragon and a sixty feet long poison green basilisk. And in the claws of the dragon was Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Harvey cried out to her. She was wearing a long frilly pink dress commonly worn by princesses in that era; she also had longer than normal blonde hair and was wearing elegant glass slippers that reminded him of Cinderella. "Harvey!" she called out, tears springing from her eyes. Harvey's heart was smashed to a pulp when he saw her. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again. First a troll, then finding out his girlfriend was a witch and leaving her, and then getting her back, now he had to fight a huge snake and a dragon. What a wonderful day this was shaping up to be. He would rather take on that bubble gum blowing kindergarten bully from the last test.

Harvey gripped his mace and leapt forward to strike the dragon, but the basilisk stood in the way. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at it, striking at it. Nothing worked, and then the basilisk led a deadly stare at him into his yellow eyes. Then, something brief from his history class snapped into the mind; the gaze of a basilisk will bring instant death to those who oppose it. Harvey blinked and then he shut his eyes, trying to fight blindly but he couldn't see a damn thing. Harvey started searching through his inventory to find something to fight the basilisk; he opened his eyes and saw the basilisk attack him. He quickly grabbed his sword and struck the giant snake in the eyes. His eyes flashed from a sick yellow to a raging red. Blood spurted out of its eye-sockets as it danced around blindly, splashing blood everywhere. Harvey grimaced in disgust and focused his attention on the dragon. The basilisk was spitting teeth now, a large fang dislodged from its gum tissue and Harvey snatched it. Then, he stuck it into his sea green skin. The basilisk cried out in pain and gore dislodged itself from the inner muscles. A nauseating sickness spread over Harvey and his muscles knotted and twisted. "Eww" he muttered, and then he watched as the snake lowered itself to launch a sneak attack, but then he grabbed his axe and chopped it in its head, burying the weapon inside its brain. Now, he had to deal with the dragon.

He looked up one last time and saw Sabrina cheering him on. "You can do it!" she said, and then the dragon roared at her to shut up. She obeyed. Harvey was filled with an uncontrollable rage inside him; the same feeling he got whenever he was around that sick twisted murderer Amber. He let out a roar of hate, and then chopped at the dragon with his axe. The dragon dodged the attack, his anger grew. He tried to remain calm, but his love beckoned. Then, he took a large sword and struck it into the dragon's lower abdomen. The dragon roared in pain, dropping Sabrina out of its dirty claws. She landed, crumpled onto the ground. "Sabrina!" Harvey cried, rushing towards her. "Harvey" she said, and then she embraced him into a hug. Their lips came together into a happy kiss. He hadn't seen Sabrina in so long, her kisses felt like molten gold swirling onto his lips. But, they tasted like honey and melted chocolate. "I love you, Sabrina" he said, kissing her on the cheek like they used to in high school. "I love you too" she said, a single tear rolling down her creamy pale white cheeks. They hugged, and then the scene changed as Sabrina melted into a pile of fire-ashes. "Come back!" he cried out, but it was too late. A tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't believe she had never really been here; he felt betrayed and he was starting to doubt himself about wanting magical powers if this was going to happen to him all the time. He felt the lump in his throat tighten and squeeze.

Drell stepped out and shook his hand furiously. "Congratulations, Harvey. You passed" said Drell. Harvey shook from the strength of the large warlock. "Thank you… I guess" he said, slightly shaken from his battle with the dragon. "Now, you have proven yourself worthy to possess magical powers. You have been honest, true and used your powers for good. I'd be honored if someday you worked for the council" Drell said, and then he took out a purple sack. Harvey suddenly felt a pull from deep within him. It didn't hurt, he just felt like he was bloating up like a blueberry. He hoped he wasn't going to become fat like Violet Beauregard. Then, he looked down and saw he was surrounded into a parallel whirl of magical sparkles. Drell was loading him up with magic! Then, it stopped and he fainted for a small moment. "Wow that was amazing. I feel full of hope and like anything is possible" Harvey said, smiling deeply. Dimples formed on his cheeks. "You're a warlock. Now, you must go save Sabrina in Peru" said Drell. Harvey frowned for a small moment; how did he work this stuff?

He pointed at himself and whispered a spell, hoping for the best:

_"Double double, toil and trouble._

_Send me to Peru on the double!"_

He turned around to see he was on what appeared to be a big mountain. He saw Sabrina dabbling with an old warlock looking about eighty five. "Here, this is my last one. Use it well" he said in a gravely voice. "Thank you, this really means a lot to me" she said, smiling at him. "Sabrina!" Harvey cried out, rushing out to her. "Harvey?" she asked in confusion, raising a single eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" she wondered. "I'm here to warn you. Amber isn't who you think she is" said Harvey. Sabrina frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Then, all of a sudden… Amber popped up in a whirl of rainbow colored sparkles. "Don't listen to him, Sabrina. I need your help" Amber said, fake tears appearing in her eyes. "Wait a minute, Amber. If you needed my Heart Desire chip to get your magic back, how did you zap to Peru?" asked Sabrina, growing angry at the moment. There was a stony silence, and then Amber smirked. "I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag. Yes, I still have my magic powers. I didn't need the chip to regain my magic, I needed it to grow more powerful" Amber said, and then she transformed her arm into a huge octopus tentacle and slammed Sabrina and Harvey into the stone walls. "Now, what should I do with you two?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Power Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch. This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews… at least, those who took the time to review. Also, if you like Yu-gi-oh, you are welcome to read my stories at that category. Thank you.

Pinned against the wall, Sabrina felt sweat trickle down from her forehead. She had never been in such a tough predicament; she couldn't believe she had fallen for this trick. Amber smirked at her and floated over to her. "I believe you have _my_ chip" she said, snatching the chip from Sabrina's hand. "No!" Sabrina shouted, trying to swipe it back, but she failed. Clamped deeply into Amber's hand, the chip was impossible to retrieve. Amber held both hands onto her heart and she silently cast a small spell. The chip glowed a reddish-orange color and a whirl of red fizz emerged. Amber's shoulder-length hair that fell over her shoulders grew longer. The top two bangs spiked up into a horns formation and her eyes turned a different color. She had also changed clothes. Her black and pink tank top that she had casually tossed on that morning had turned into a long purple robe with green fur at the rims. She also had a large crown containing a huge purple gem, whirling in rainbow colored sparkles.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us" Sabrina said, her eyes slightly widened. Harvey gazed at the former friend of his. Amber had gone from a sweet, innocent kitten named Snowball that landed on their doorstep to their new best friend attending the high school they used to go to, to their greatest enemy to a powerful dictator. "How do you like it?" she asked, spinning around with a big smirk on her face. "You got what you want; ultimate power. But, you're not going to get away with this" Sabrina declared, glaring at her. She tried to zap away the tentacle, but it didn't work. She was too weak.

Amber gazed at her, raising one single eyebrow. The magic wasn't strong enough compared to her new incarnation she had obtained. "Wow… you're weaker than you look" Amber said, laughing. "Leave her alone" Harvey said, jumping to Sabrina's defense. Amber zapped him and his nose turned into a pig-snout. "Quiet, pig-boy" she snarled, her eyes turning a crimson blood red. Harvey tried to resist the urge to say "Oink". Then, he got an idea. "Sabrina, I think I know what we have to do" he said, sighing. Sabrina turned to face him. "What?" she asked. "We have to combine our powers" he said, and then he held onto her hand. She looked into his friendly brown eyes and she couldn't believe that she had been through so much with him. Her heart melted, but she grasped a serious expression and nodded her head. "Okay" she said determinedly, and then she pointed at the tentacle one last time focusing all of her magic on it. After ten seconds of failure, Harvey joined in, supporting her. They pushed the two magic streams together, forming a huge rainbow colored ball. Their powers were merged into one, and then the tentacle blasted into a gory mess.

"We did it!" Sabrina cried, hugging Harvey. It felt like it had been so long since she had last done that. "Where's Amber?" Harvey asked, after breaking apart from the embrace. They turned around to see she had disappeared. "We have to find her" Sabrina said, turning to him. She pointed to herself then whisked away in a flurry of sparkles, followed by Harvey. "Where are we going?" asked Harvey, no longer in pain from going through the portal. "We have to follow Amber" Sabrina said, pointing up ahead to see Amber floating several feet ahead of them. "You again, why can't you stay where ever I pin you?" she snarled, shooting a fireball against them. They barely dodged the offense.

The portal spit them out, it was the same place Harvey had battled the dragon and the basilisk just an hour before. "Well, I know what I have to do now" Sabrina said, cornering Amber. "Do you really think you can win? You're weak. You don't have a chance against me" she said, in a cocky tone. "You're the one who's weak, I'm stronger than you think" Sabrina said, shooting a blast of purple lightning at Amber. The lightning bolt struck her and knocked her several feet in the air. "But, how? You're not supposed to even be able to touch me!" she roared hatefully. Harvey appeared behind Sabrina. "You don't get it, do you? You think that just because we live in the mortal realm and because we don't like beating up on people weaker than us, you think we're weak. You're the one that's weak, Amber. We're strong, because we love each other" Harvey explained, turning towards Sabrina and planting a soft, gentle kiss. Amber gazed at them with disgust. "You're bond is pathetic!" she cried at them, blasting them with an emerald fireball. Sabrina barely dodged the attack, landing on the ground. She had either broken her angle or sprained it very badly. But, she couldn't move otherwise. "Ouch" she cried, grasping her injured ankle. Harvey rushed to her side, comforting her. Amber looked at the sight with pleasure.

"That's what happens when you put your faith in something as pitiful as _love_" Amber said, stretching the word "love" like it put a bad taste in her mouth. She spat on the ground, and then aimed a bolt of black fire at the injured Sabrina.

All of a sudden, a golden aura appeared and someone began to materialize out of the darkness. A tall figure appeared, then two. Sabrina gasped.

"Aunt Hilda? Zelda?" asked Sabrina, shocked. "Are you okay?" asked Hilda, dropping down besides Sabrina. "Yeah, I just hurt my ankle. How'd you know where to find me?" she asked, grimacing from pain. "Drell told us" Zelda said, and then she looked up at Amber. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen. Did you give her the chip?" Zelda asked. "No… she snatched it from me after I found out about her trick" Sabrina replied, blushing. "It's not your fault" Hilda said sympathetically. "If you don't mind, I have to destroy you now before I puke" said Amber, aiming an emerald flame at Hilda. Hilda froze the ball, and then aimed it back at Amber. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to attack someone who's injured?" she said angrily, and then she aimed a bolt of purple lightning at Amber. She dodged the attack, and then aimed flaming bolts of green fire. Zelda splashed out the balls with ice-cold water, and then aimed some fire of her own at Amber. "We'll never win at this rate, we have to combine our strengths" Harvey said, trying to help Sabrina stand up. He started to build up a ball of energy; the ball had turned a soft yellow. Hilda focused all of her magic into the ball and it turned a sea green. Zelda added a bit of her's into it and it turned a dark red. Then, Sabrina's hair started to rustle from the wind as she focused her pure-hearted magic into the ball. A rush of starlight erupted from her finger and the ball grew twenty times its original size and it turned a rose pink color. Then, together, they grasped the ball and aimed it at Amber with immense strength. Her face was frozen with fear, she tried to move but her legs were so rubbery they wouldn't cooperate. "No!" she shouted, trying to dodge the attack. But Hilda had frozen her legs so she could not escape, the attack hit her dead-on.

She turned into a pile of dark ash, screaming. Then, she exploded. Amber had lost and she had died from the battle. "Is it over?" asked Sabrina, still under the support of Harvey's body. "It's over" Zelda said, hugging Sabrina. Hilda joined in. "Group hug!" she said, smiling. "Ouch!" Sabrina said, and they backed off. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. She hugged softer.

**_ONE MONTH LATER…_**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the short pastor. "You may kiss the bride" the pastor said, Harvey turned to Sabrina and then they closed their eyes and leaned forward. They came closer until their lips touched into a heart melting kiss. Then, they pulled each other into a friendly embrace and hugged. "I can't believe this. Eight years of friendship… we're finally married" Sabrina said, tears emerged in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Harvey asked, concerned. "I'm just so happy, I always thought you would be the one I married one day. And, you are" Sabrina said, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Harvey. "Well, I've saved enough money to buy a house, and Salem can move in if he wants to. And, I know where I can find a great job for you and for me, and then there's the matter of kids…" Sabrina said, rattling off all the wonderful ideas she had. Harvey rolled his eyes for a small moment, and then continued to listen as his future with his new wife  
Sabrina Spellman began. "Sabrina would you like to sing?" asked the pastor. She looked into the eyes of all the people that had been her guests. "Of course" she said, grasping the microphone and then she wiped away a tear. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

**_I know we've been friends forever,_**

_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new.**_

_**And after all this time**_

_**I've opened up my eyes**_

_**Now I see**_

_**You were always with me**_

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined**_

_**Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you**_

_**Could it be, you were right here beside me**_

_**And I never knew**_

_**Could it be that it's true, that it's you?**_

_**It's kind of funny, you were always near**_

_**But, who would ever think that we would end up here?**_

_**And every time I've needed you**_

_**You've been there for me **_

_**Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you**_

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined**_

_**Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you**_

_**Could it be, you were right here beside me**_

_**And I never knew**_

_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_

_**Oh, it's you…**_

_**Cuz, today is the start of the rest of our lives**_

_**I can see it in your eyes, oh**_

_**And it's real**_

_**And it's true**_

_**And it's just me and you**_

_**Could it be, that it's true? That it's you!**_

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined**_

_**Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you**_

_**Could it be, you were right here beside me**_

_**And I never knew**_

_**Could it be that's it's true that it's you?**_

_**Oh, and it's you**_

_**Oh, it's you**_

_**Could it be that's it's true that it's you?**_

**_THE END._**


End file.
